


Take All of Me

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier, Post CATWS - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky has to follow Steves rules, Bucky is a good little Sergeant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slight Bondage, Steve likes to be in control, Steve makes Bucky wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is tied to the bed and at the hands of Steves mercy, if he has any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All of Me

Bucky looked around at his hands and feet tied to the post of Steve’ bed, digging into his skin tight enough so that there was no chance for him to escape. Looking down at the end of the bed, he stared into Steve baby blues, the colour almost gone with the pupils twice their normal size, most likely marrying his. The only difference between the two of them was the fact that Bucky was tied down with no possibility of moving, whilst Steve was free to move about, torturing Bucky with one of his fingers, moving slowly in and out, enough to get Bucky turned on, not enough for him to do anything about it. The more he whined, the less of anything he would receive. He had to behave to get rewarded, it was just difficult to do anything but whine when Steve was doing nothing, enjoying Bucky’s misery. 

 

“What did I say about whining?” Steve crooked his finger slightly. 

 

“Sorry, sir” He was impressed at the control in his voice.

 

“That’s it Sergeant,” Steve added another finger, slowly opening Bucky up, making sure that he kept any pressure away from Bucky’s prostate. 

 

He bit back a whine as Steve’s fingers leaving him, listening to the hopeful sounds of a lube bottle opening. Peeking one eye open, he bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of Steve moving his hand slowly over himself, staring completely into Bucky’s eyes. 

 

“You ready to be a good little Sergeant, Bucky?” Steve lined himself up, running his hand up Bucky’s chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipple, smirking at the whine and limited thrashing coming from beneath him.

 

“God, fuck, yes,” He rolled his head over the pillow.

 

“Positive?” Steve slowly, so fucking slowly, pushed himself into Bucky’s tight hole, carefully pushing himself deeper into the younger man, bracing his hands on Bucky’s hips, rubbing small circles into his hips.

 

“Yes, deeper, please,” He pushed himself down, trying to force himself deeper onto Steve’ cock, almost impaling himself.

 

“Please what?” Steve watched Bucky bite down on his bottom lip.

 

“Please sir, please,” He moaned, wanting more pressure, more Steve, more anything. 

 

“You’ve been such a good Sergeant, so obedient, willing to let your Captain do whatever pleases him” Steve bottom out the last few inches, looking down at the already wrecked expression on Bucky’s face.

 

“Yes sir, always sir,” He moaned as Steve pulled out just as slowly as he had entered.

Before he could let out another whine at the lose of everything, Steve thrusted hard and fast back in, gripping onto Bucky’s hips, his fingers digging into his skin, that is definitely going to leave bruises in the morning. Listening to the moans echo around the room, he wasn’t sure whether they were his or Steve’. All he knew was the pace that Steve was moving, and not moving at, was going to make him cum far too soon. 

 

“God sir, please, I’m so close,” He felt Steve’ breath hot against his chest, teeth worrying his skin, Steve’ tongue licking at his right nipple.

 

“Not yet Sergeant, remember the rule,” Steve left kisses up to his neck, biting and licking from his neck and along his jaw. 

 

“Can’t come until you say, fuck please, I need to cum,” His words were swallowed by Steve mouth, his lips lightly brushing against his, Steve’ hips slowing their thrusts.

 

Each thrust went further then the next. Bucky thought Steve would bottom out each time, his mind wishing that were true when he would pull out again. Steve’ mouth and tongue was like molten lava against his, Steve’ tongue dominating the play, moving as slow as his hips, matching the tempos, his mouth curving into a smirk at the whines from Bucky’s throat. He was starting to think that this was Steves’ favourite thing in the world, drawing whatever noises he could out of Bucky, no matter what the method was. Their noses bumped against each other as their kisses turned to pants, Steve leaning back on his knees, his hands digging back into Bucky’s hips as his hips thrusted forward, burying himself into Bucky, making sure that his cock didn’t just brush against Bucky’s prostate, it pushed pressure against it. Bucky arched his back against the bed, as best as his restraints would let him. He could try to beg for Steve to let him cum but that would only make Steve prolong this even more. All he could let himself do is let his body be at the hand of Steve’ mercy and pray that he wouldn’t be too torturous to him. 

 

“Look at you Sergeant, so pretty like this, all laid out in front of me,” Steve sped up his movements, each thrust hitting Bucky’s prostate with practiced aim.

 

“Yes sir, always for you,” He moaned.

 

“Do you want to cum, Sergeant?” Steve leant forward, whispering into his ear.

 

“Please sir,” He bit down another moan.

 

“Don’t do that Sergeant, you know I love to hear you and your pretty voice of yours,” Steve ran his hand over the head of Bucky’s cock.

 

“Captain!” He could feel the hit building up inside of him, all his senses heightening at the closeness of exploding.

 

“That’s it Sergeant, come for me, let me see that pretty face of yours,” Steve bit down on his neck.

 

He felt his body be lit of fire, his skin burning as his back arched off the bed, his body shaking at the orgasm hitting him, Steve continuing to thrust against his prostate, making his body hum. His eyes fluttered shut as he heard Steve’ scream echo around the room, his body feeling empty as he felt Steve pull out. His body struggled to stay awake, he could feel his feet become lighter, hitting the bed along with his hands, a body coming rolling him onto the side, Steve’ arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“Sleep Bucky,” Steve kissed his temple, humming along to something as Bucky drifted to sleep.


End file.
